


That Will Be All

by WarHurricane



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Humiliation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Public Humiliation, Situational Humiliation, Size Difference, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarHurricane/pseuds/WarHurricane
Summary: A retelling to the ending 'That Will Be All'; Holly Blue has just caught the Crystal Gems and their attempt to rescue Greg from the Human Zoo! However, things go a little bit differently...Spanking FicCross Posted on Fanfiction.net (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13637572/1/That-Will-Be-All)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	That Will Be All

"I don't think anything could spoil this for me!"

Holly Blue Agate couldn't have imagined that when she turned around, two Humans were being assisted into a ship by a menagerie of Gems! Her eyes fell solely on the runt of an Amethyst that was trying to push the two in.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Holly Blue demanded as she pointed at the two renegade humans, "why are these two outside the containment area?!"

Sapphire flinched as she hurried to confront the Agate. "Holly Blue, I can explain."

"No need, Your Clarity." Holly Blue raised a hand, the bodacious Gem refusing dismissing the Sapphire that tried to speak. "Not even you could've foreseen how incompetent these Amethysts are." She shot a glare at the various Quartz Guards behind her, leaning in through the door wall and cringing as their superior leered at them.

What Holly Blue Agate was still not aware of was that the Sapphire, her Ruby guard, Pearl attendant, and the small Amethyst were the surviving members of the rogue band of Gems from the Era 1 War: The Crystal Gems.

"Well. If you want something done right," Her hand reached to the back of her neck, the handle of her whip projecting from the Gem that was emblazoned there before she pulled it out. "You just do it yourself." she gave a manacling crack of the whip as it crackled with electricity.

Pearl couldn't understand why, but she could feel her own rage boil. No, no, she knew exactly why she was so angry. In just one afternoon, Pearl felt as though she had been degrading worse than any time she had ever served Pink Diamond on Homeworld and the fact she had to watch Ruby and Amethyst, her close friends go through similar treatments had Pearl furious.

"You two are coming with-" Holly Blue pulled her arm back, preparing to lash out onto Steven and Greg, but before she could finish her attack, Pearl had already dashed off into a sprint. Pearl had conjured her spear, taking the butt of it and jabbing it right into Holly Blue's stomach. The air was knocked right out of her, causing the Gem Taskmaster to double over and drop her whip, which vanished into a puff of light.

Ruby's jaw had dropped, glancing at Amethyst before the both of them stared at Sapphire, who was covering her mouth, doing a poor job to hide the big grin on her face. The Clairvoyant Gem had seen that this was a possible timeline, but she didn't think this would be the route they'd be taking.

Holly Blue took in breath as she got onto her knees, shooting a glare at Pearl, "j-just what do you think you're doing?!" She then glared at the Amethysts behind her, "and what are you two staring at?! Do something?!"

Pearl then took Holly Blue Agate by her ear as she forced the Taskmaster to her knees, getting the Quartz to squeal and squirm about. She was almost three times Pearl's size, and yet she was completely helpless. "I think that's quite enough of your attitude, young lady."

The Amethysts covered their mouths, snickering as Pearl waved her finger at Holly Blue.

"Y-young lady?!"

"In fact, I think your attitude is in need of a few adjustments." Pearl forced the Agate onto her feet and started to pull her along. Holly Blue squirmed about, hunched over as she was awkwardly forced to follow along, her blue face turning red as she heard the constant cheering of the Quartz Guards behind her.

"What are you doing?! Their traitors! Destroy them!" Holly Blue's shouts fell on deaf ears, made worse as Pearl started to give hers a painful twist, getting the large Gem to howl. "D-don't just stand there, you idiots! Help me!"

"Maybe if you weren't such a bossy brat, they wouldn't be so eager to let this play out." Pearl walked Holly Blue over to a bench. The much thinner and smaller Pearl took a seat, forcing Holly Blue to come down and lie across her lap.

"Uh, what's going on?" Steven said, blinking as Pearl effortlessly held Holly Blue Agate in place. His face turned as pink as his gym as he saw Holly Agate's large bottom get propped up into the air, giving a subtle shake as she shook. She almost completely obscured Pearl's much lankier frame. One hand was daintily pressed on the small of the Holly Blue's back, somehow keeping her forcefully bent over Pearl's knees as she hung off onto the floor, her hands being what kept her from just dangling in the air. Meanwhile, with her ass shooting towards the ceiling, she gave an awkward kick of her legs as she tried to escape from Pearl's hold.

"Maybe I should take you inside, Steven." Greg hurried inside of the Ruby Ship, pulling Steven along with him, "this is a, uh, private thing." The door closed as Amethyst, Ruby, and Sapphire watched on with grins on their own respective faces.

"Give it to her good, Pearl!" Amethyst cheered on as both Ruby and Sapphire put their fingers to their mouths and gave an enthusiastic wolf whistle.

"L-let go of me!" Holly Blue demanded, "you can't do this to me! You're just a Pearl!"

** SMACK! **

A sudden, swift smack to Holly Blue's ass got the Gem to gasp. "D-did you just smack my butt?!"

"Yes, I did." Pearl then gave another smack against Holly Blue's ass, "and yes, I am a Pearl. But I'm also the Pearl that's going to show you some true discipline." Pearl continued to smack away at Holly Blue's upturned ass, causing it to bounce and shake against her palm. Each crack of her hand echoed through the room and made Holly Blue's ass to jiggle like jelly. It was astounding the amount of control and dominance the much smaller Gem had over the more voluptuous Gem in front of her, her dainty hand being over to swiftly, yet firmly, lay down smacks that caused Holly Blue to gasp and struggle.

"St-stop this!" Holly Blue cried out, both in pain and for obedience. "St-stop this right now! You can't do this to me!"

"Oh? And why ever not?" Pearl's technique was precise and swift. Her delicate hand swiftly cut through the air, giving an expert flick of her wrist as the palm cracked against Holly Blue's butt like a whip. The sharp swats made up for the difference in their size and cut into her light-based flesh.

"B-because you're a Pearl!" The Agate shouted, trying to reach back at Pearl, but with a subtle push down, Holly Blue was forced closer to the floor as Pearl continued to lash out against her rear.

"And yet, you're still being spanked." Pearl gave Holly Blue a smug smirk on her face as she watched the Quartz Soldier squirm about, relishing in the harsh violet her blue face started to turn.

Holly Blue let out an exasperated hiss through her grit teeth. "I-I'll report you to the Diamonds! All of you! You'll all be shattered!"

Pearl raised an eyebrow to the squirming Quartz. "You're really going to tell the Diamonds that you allowed a band of traitorous rebels to infiltrate a highly secure facility and escape right under your careful watch?" Pearl smirked as she watched the Holly Blue's face contort even further, from frustration to absolute terror. Holly Blue only snapped from her trance when Pearl gave her bubble butt a sharp pinch, getting a high-pitched squeal to come from the larger, blue Gem.

"Now, why don't you do yourself a favor and keep your mouth shut?" Pearl raised a hand to the Gem on her forehead. It gave a white glow as she conjured her spear-only, it was much shorter, looking more like an ornate dagger. The bright flash got the Quartz to crane her neck back, her periwinkle eyes growing wider than dinner plates. "Because it's not only as big as your butt, but it's gonna get you in far more trouble."

"W-wait! Hold on! Wh-what are you gonna do with that?!" Holly Blue struggled harder, but Pearl had no trouble giving her shoulder a firm squeeze to keep her in place.

"Ah ah ah~" Pearl tutted, "that's no way to behave, Holly Blue." With a swift swing of her arm, Holly Blue's tight trousers were cut to ribbons, with pieces of the light-based fabric falling onto the floor and fully exposing her fat, blueberry ass to the entire facility. Only, her cheeks were sharing the same violet color as her face.

"Y-you...you..." Holly Blue was stuttering, struggling to figure out just what to say as the Amethyst Guards were whistling and cheering on Pearl. "You pervert!"

"Nice ass, Holly Blue!" The Skinny Jasper called out.

"Purple looks good on ya!" Carnelian shouted from atop of 8XL's shoulders, who doubled over in laughter.

Holly Blue bucked her hips, trying to crawl off of Pearl's lap, but she held her firmly all the same as her spear vanished from her hand. She then raised it to her forehead as she said, "seems our audience wants us to continue."

"N-no! Stop it!" Holly Blue cried out as Pearl pulled another object from her Gem. A flat, wooden instrument with holes drilled into the face; what people on Earth would call a 'paddle'. "I-I said stop it!"

"Oh, no, I heard you."

** WHACK!!! **

"AH!" Holly Blue howled as Pearl slammed the paddle against her butt. The Amethyst Guards were astonished to see her bouncy bottom flatten under the might of the paddle before Pearl raised her hand and the ass bounced back into place with a noticeable mark from the paddle.

"But I have no intentions of letting you go just yet." Pearl then gave another swat of the paddle. She continued to flick her wrist with the paddle swings, striking at bouncy cheeks with stinging smacks that left Holly Blue to fidget and kick her legs. It did nothing to deter Pearl, who seemed to have laser-sighted targeting on her rump. Not only that, but as her legs were raised from the kicks, Pearl would give fast swats to her thighs, getting louder squeals to escape Holly Blue's lips.

"You're just making it worse~" Pearl sang, going up and down Holly Blue's ass with her paddle. Holly Blue couldn't comprehend just how badly wood could hurt, let alone be used as an effective tool. Tears stung the corner of her eyes and flowed freely down her face with little resistance.

"J-just stop! OW! N-no more!" Holly Blue Agate pleaded desperately, her knees buckling and trembling as Pearl struck her rear like lightning.

"Now, see? That's a much better attitude." Pearl said, pausing the paddling only to lightly tap the paddle against her bouncing, hot flesh. "Now you're starting to understand who's really in charge right now." She rubbed the paddle against her hot flesh, humming softly as the whimpering Agate kept pleading for Pearl to let her go, but had no intentions of stopping just yet. "Why don't you do a little count for me?"

"W-what?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Pearl gave another tap of the paddle against Holly Blue's ass, getting the Gem to flinch under her arm. "I'll give you ten good swats. You'll count each one and thank me." She mused a bit and said, "say, 'thank you, may I have another'."

"Th-this is absurd!" Holly Blue gave a blubbering shout as she said, "I-I won't!"

"Oh?" Pearl smirked, "so, should I just keep paddling until I'm satisfied?"

"N-no, no please!" Agate was quick to change her mind.

"Come on, Holly Blue!" Skinny called out, "don't tell me you don't know how to count!"

Holly Blue grit her teeth, gritting her teeth as Pearl gave her ass another few taps before asking, "ready, Holly Blue~?" She watched Holly Blue nod, but Pearl wasn't satisfied. She gave a sudden flurry of three swats of the paddle as Holly Blue cried out. But before she could say anything, Pearl quickly cut her off, "no, no. You tell me you're ready or I'll keep paddling you."

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" 'Sorry' wasn't a word that Holly Blue Agate had in her vernacular. And yet, here she was, quickly apologizing. To a Pearl no less. "I-I'm ready..." She grumbled those words, another bad choice. Pearl gave another flurry of swats as Holly Blue cried out, sobbing weakly. By now, her bottom and thighs were both a hot color of violet.

"Now, that's not the proper tone." Pearl scolded her, "say 'I'm ready, Miss Pearl' like a polite little Agate."

"I-I'm ready, Miss Pearl!" Holly Blue was much more compliant now that her big, bruised bottom was under threat of the paddle.

"Much better." Pearl nodded as she raised up her paddle. "Now, don't forget to talk now." She then gave a loud 'CRACK' of the paddle as Holly Blue started to loudly bawl.

"O-one! Th-thank you, may I have another?!"

Pearl couldn't have imagined just how badly she wanted to hear this. Her body was trembling with pleasure, but she managed to hold her composure as she raised her paddle up again and gave another smack of the paddle.

"T-two! Thank you, may I have another?!"

Another crack of the paddle, another count. The Amethyst Guards were either whistling and cheering, or whispering about whether or not they should try to join in on the countdown as well.

"Thank you, may I have another!?"

The paddling had paused. Pearl tapped her butt as she said, "ah ah ah, looks like you forgot to count~"

Holly Blue gave a gasp as she realized her mistake and shouted, "n-no, wait! I-I'm-" Pearl aimed another chorus of fast swats, aiming for the under-curves of Holly Blue's cheeks, which were much more sensitive than the rest of her plump, blueberry ass. "PLEASE! P-PLEASE, MISS PEARL! I-I'M SORRY!" Tears fell like rain as the small collection of tears on the floor was turning into a small puddle.

Pearl gave a huff as she told her, "now, we're going to start again. And if you make another mistake, we'll start over again."

The Quartz hurried to nod her head as she said, "Y-YES M-MISS PEARL! TH-THANK YOU, MISS PEARL!"

Once again, the Crystal Gem raised up her paddle into the air and began to rain down firm paddle swats over Holly Blue's bouncy, jell-o ass.

"TWO! THANK YOU, MAY I HAVE ANOTHER?!" The Paddle practically branded itself against Holly Blue's hot and sore ass. Each swat left the trembling Quartz a sobbing mess that only stopped with a loud shriek as she counted again.

"THREE! TH-THANK YOU, MAY I HAVE ANOTHER!" The Amethyst Guards would swear that her screams were echoing through the entire zoo, or maybe would ever pass through the vacuum of space and reach Homeworld! And over and over, Holly Blue would cry out.

"T-TEN! THANK YOU, MAY I HAVE ANOTHER?!" Finally, she reached ten and Holly Blue was left panting and gasping for breath. She never felt so worn out before; her entire body felt heavy. She was no longer struggling, too weak to fight Pearl-not that she could anyway. Her ass was turning a dark shade of eggplant, bordering black from the paddle's unyielding wrath.

Pearl, finally finished her paddling, returning the paddle into the storage of her Gem as she said, "now, that'll be all~" She gave a quick shove, causing Holly Blue to fall onto the cold, unforgiving floor of the zoo. Holly Blue fell on her side, leaving her to cradle her burning seat with one hand, giving a pathetic whimper as the Amethyst Guards gave another cheer.

Holly Blue tried to muster a glare, but all she could do was give a weak pout as Pearl walked back to rejoin the rest of the Crystal Gems and board their ship to return to Earth.


End file.
